The Death Date
by Jaurion
Summary: After intensive trainings of the Death March and Death Climb given by Hiruma, a new trial awaits Kobayakawa Sena. The Death Date...? All x Sena


**The Death Date (Prologue)**

**Author:** Jaurion  
**Fandom:** Eyeshield 21  
**Rating:** T (PG-13)  
**Pairing:** All x Sena; This chapter: Hiruma x Sena  
**Warnings:** Boys liking each other, my pathetic attempt at humour, Hiruma.

**Summary:** After intensive trainings of the Death March and Death Climb given by Hiruma, a new trial awaits Kobayakawa Sena. The Death Date...? All x Sena

**Note #1:** In the anime, Hiruma refers to everyone as "クソ _" (Literally shitty _). But in the manga, he uses "糞" (kanji for shit) but is pronounced as "ファッキン_" (fucking _). Since 'fucking' reminds me of something else, I'm going to stick with 'shitty'. Opps. Did I just give a Japanese lesson on swearing?

**Note #2:** I didn't originally planned for this, but please look forward to the "NG Theatre" or bonuses at the end of each chapter! (Also my other pathetic attempt at humour)

Enjoy!

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?"

If Kobayakawa Sena had a chair right there and then, he would have used it to sit down from shock. Unfortunately luck was not on his side, so he made due by falling on his rear end instead.

It was late afternoon. Their long day of practice was over, and Hiruma had called the entire team to assemble in their clubhouse to discuss strategies for their upcoming game. A lot of the spectators were amazed at the efforts the schools had made during the Kantou league, and were rather disappointed that the tournament had ended so soon. Therefore due to popular demand, the chairman of football had decided to host a special cup, exclusive to teams within the Kantou area, to compete once more. Named after the prophetic vegetable* in Japan, the Cosmic Eggplant* Cup also gave hope to third year participants who wished to play football again before graduating from high school.

And it was because of said Cup that had landed Sena in this predicament.

After an hour of yelling, threats, and machine guns to their new game plan, the group disbanded and was ready to head home.

"Shitty Runt, you stay behind. Everybody else can scam." Hiruma declared before he went back to analysing the plays on his laptop. There were a few wavering looks from Mamori and Monta, but after Sena had reassured them that nothing was wrong and that he would (hopefully) be back in one piece, they reluctantly left the clubhouse. The only sound that filled the room as Sena closed the door from behind were the tapping of the laptop keys and the occasional 'pop' of Hiruma's gum.

Sena gulped as he readied himself. He had never really been alone with the older boy before, and the usual bustling noises within the clubhouse seemed so distanced, compared to the eerie silence he was currently situated in.

"Hiruma-san, what is it that you wanted me... for?" Sena could not help but let out a squeak when Hiruma suddenly slammed the cover of his laptop. He was just madly nervous at what the quarterback had in mind, even though Sena already knew that he shouldn't, at least not anymore, be surprised with any of the stunts that Hiruma pulled out. After all, with the numerous schemes Hiruma had used within the year Sena had known him, Sena shouldn't even twitch if Hiruma revealed that he was the reincarnation of the Prince of Darkness himself.

But the next set of words certainly made Sena twitch inwardly afterwards.

"Shitty Runt," Hiruma shouted as usual, and then grinned, as if already savouring Sena's upcoming reaction. His slender finger rose and pointed towards the boy. "starting tomorrow, you're gonna be dating all our opponent's aces."

At Hiruma's words, the room fell into complete silence. Not even a chair dared to creek.

Sena blinked once, then twice. He had heard the words perfectly, but it took him a minute to register the actual meaning into his brain. Finally, it clicked. And then it exploded.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

"Look Shitty Runt, although the Kantou tournament may be over, we've still gotta prep ourselves for the upcoming special cup." Hiruma explained with disinterest, cutting Sena short before the younger boy can even protest. How he had managed to talk coherently while blowing on his gum, Sena could never guess. "Since everybody improved exponentially during the last tournament, our data book is now useless." Hiruma stood up and walked over to the shelf where the player journal was kept and threw it harshly on the floor. To further emphasize his point he took out his machine gun and fired a few rounds into it, thoroughly enjoying himself.

On instinct, Sena yelped and jumped back at the noise but only succeeded in tripping on his own feet, landing on his backside instead. "Therefore we need you, Shitty Runt, to follow them around so we can gather new intel, capish?" Hiruma finished, the grin never ceased to leave his face.

Sena looked past Hiruma's shadow and thought he saw something resembling a tail from behind. To spy on all the ace players will mean having to deal with the Oujou White Knights, and the Bando Spiders, and the Kyoshin Poseidon and…

Sena halted at the train of thought. As if he realized his forthcoming doom, the running back slowly looked up to Hiruma, fear written all over his face.

"By-by ace pl-players," Sena stuttered uncontrollably. "Do-do you mean Kongo A-agon-san as well?" The name chilled Sena to the bone. How can anyone forget, being glared at with such bloodlust? Even the look sent by Hiruma couldn't stop his body from shaking.

"Kongo A-agon-san!" Hiruma imitated Sena's voice happily, and then sneered. "Of course you Shitty Runt! After we kicked his ass back in Kantou, he's actually started to train. He'll be one of our biggest threats this time around."

Upon hearing Hiruma's words, Sena felt something inside of him snapped, all logic tossed out the window. Because Sena did not know which was wiser at the moment: defying Hiruma now and dying a short death, or dwelling on life later but experiencing a painful death by the hands of Agon. Needless to say, Sena decided to choose the former.

"How can you do this to me?" He wailed, jumping up to meet the quarterback at eyelevel. Sena would rather go through another Death March than follow Kongo Agon around, not that he would ever have another chance to do so after being blasted to smithereens by the devil reincarnate.

"Sena." Hiruma said sternly as he walked up to the younger boy, his intense gaze bored into Sena's own. It was the first time that the quarterback had said his name with such seriousness, that Sena became taken aback by the fixation. Taking advantage of the situation, Hiruma leaned down on the boy until his mouth was next to Sena's ear. As the hot air blew in, Sena felt the urge to squirm away, but the strong hold Hiruma placed on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"You're our only Eyeshield…" Hiruma gently whispered. Sena shivered from the voice, but as he processed the words it also made him tense up and flush. With Hiruma phrasing it like that, doesn't that make him sound important…?-

"BUT YOU'RE ALSO THE FUCKING TEAM MANAGER!"

Sena leaped up when Hiruma suddenly screamed in his ears. Dazed by the sound, Hiruma gave no time for Sena to recover as he had already moved behind the younger boy.

"Now go you Shitty Runt, and don't come back until you find something useful!" Ending their conversation, Hiruma gave a graceful kick to Sena's ass. The running back could not help but yelp as he ran out, shouting 'hiii' all the way. Hiruma stared at Sena's retreating form and smirked, before taking out his book of threats.

"Won't this be interesting?"

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**NG Theatre:** (OOC-ness and swearing beware!)

"Now go you Shitty Runt, and don't come back until you find something useful!" Ending their conversation, Hiruma gave a graceful kick to Sena's ass.

SMACK!

…

…

"… Hiruma-san, you dipshit, you forgot to open the door" With his face crushed from the impact, Sena muttered painfully as he slowly slid down onto the floor.

"Heh heh, opps?"

* * *

**Notes:**

*(初夢) Hatsuyume – First dream of the New Year. It is said that if you dream of Mt. Fuji first, a hawk second, and an eggplant last, it will bring you considerably good luck for the rest of the year. More information can be found through Wikipedia.

*Eh. I took the first character of 世 (SE) and the first character of 茄 (NA), Therefore, Cosmic Eggplant Cup = Sena Cup. It's lame. I know. Go ahead and complain.


End file.
